yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcanic
The Volcanic series is a group of monsters designated by having "Volcanic" in their names. They are primarily used by Axel Brodie. Most of the monsters resemble reptiles and few of them, military arsenal. Even the spell and trap cards also resemble military arsenal and are intended to be used with the card "Blaze Accelerator", which destroys opposing monsters by using Pyro-type monsters as ammunition. The main theme of the cards is to destroy monsters with Blaze Accelerator while dealing damage with cards like "Volcanic Scattershot", "Volcanic Slicer" and "Volcanic Hammerer". Both effects are applied to the trump cards of the Archetype: "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" and "Volcanic Doomfire". A big weakness of this deck can be cards that stop destruction. Since the whole base of this deck is destroying your opponent's field, cards like Prime Material Dragon, Destruction Jammer and Stardust Dragon can stop this deck in its tracks. Because of that, side decking cards like Discord can be helpful. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Solar Flare Dragon * King Pyron * Royal Firestorm Guards * Raging Flame Sprite * Infernal Flame Emperor * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * UFO Turtle * The Thing in the Crater * Lava Golem * Ultimate Baseball Kid * Flamvell Baby * Fire Trooper * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Queen * Volcanic Doomfire * Volcanic Blaster * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Slicer * Volcanic Rat * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Hammerer Spell Cards * Pot of Avarice * Magic Reflector * Soul of Fire * Level Limit - Area B * Dark Room of Nightmare * Ring of Magnetism (can be replaced with Raregold Armor) * Molten Destruction * Blaze Accelerator * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Wild Fire * Monster Reincarnation * Nightmare's Steelcage(can be replaced by Swords of Revealing Light) Trap Cards * Final Attack Orders * Magic Cylinder * Volcanic Recharge * Backfire * Firewall * Ojama Trio * Battle Mania * Spell Reclamation * Nightmare Wheel * Gravity Bind * Discord * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Karma Cut * Royal Oppression Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Flamvell Uruquizas Useful Additions To Volcanic Deck There are some other cards that are useful in a volcanic deck.These cards are low level with burn effects that can either be tributed to summon better Volcanics or used to burn opponent and cover weaknesses. Recommended Cards: * Morphtronic Datatron * Fox Fire Combos * When you want Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator, you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add Volcanic Rocket from your Deck to the top of your Deck. When you draw it, Summon it and add Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator to your hand. **Snipe Hunter can be used as an alternate Blaze Accelerator. Simply discard what you would normally use for Blaze Accelerator for its effect. At the cost of not being a guaranteed destroy, upsides to using Snipe Hunter include the facts that Gladiator Beast Heraklinos cannot negate its summon (while it can negate the initial activation of Blaze Accelerator), Stardust Dragon and Prime Material Dragon cannot negate the destroying effect, you can destroy Spell and Trap cards as well, and you can still declare attacks after using Snipe Hunter's effect. * When you want any Volcanic Monsters (Shell, Counter, Doomfire, Rocket, Slicer, Queen, Hammerer or even Rat) you can Set Volcanic Blaster on your field in defense position. If your opponent attacks Volcanic Blaster and sends it to Graveyard, you can add the Volcanic Monster you require from your Deck to the top of your Deck. * When you want to damage your opponent's Life Points, you can use Solar Flare Dragon, which at the End Phase damages your opponent's Life Points. You can use UFO Turtle's effect to Special Summon Solar Flare Dragon during your opponent's turn when he/she destroys UFO Turtle by battle, and during your turn, Summon another Pyro-Type Monster to protect it (with its own effect, preferably another Solar Flare Dragon). You can also protect it by using Sakuretsu Armor to destroy an opponent's attacking monster. If you have two or more Solar Flare Dragon on your field, your opponent's monsters cannot attack Solar Flare Dragon because of the effect of Solar Flare Dragon (If you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked). This doesn't just ensure you are safe from battle damage, but inflicts 1000 points of damage to your opponent during each of your End Phases. * If you are about to take battle damage, you can use Volcanic Counter and 1 Fire Monster to share it with your opponent. You can also use Magic Cylinder or Dimension Wall. * When you successfully summon Volcanic Doomfire you can activate Final Attack Orders to make all your opponent's monsters switch to attack position and then they will be forced to attack Volcanic Doomfire thanks to his special effect. * If you use Gravity Bind, you can just skip your Battle Phases and let your monsters' effects do all the burning, without worrying about being attacked. ** You can add to the burn damage by summoning Lava Golem to your opponent's side of the field. This is also a good way to take out cards that could be harmful to the deck's strategy, such as Stardust Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, and Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid. * If your monster would be destroyed by a card effect, you can Chain by using Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai. This will render your opponent's card effect useless, and damage his/her Life Points at the same time,also if you somehow deal 1000 damage, Volcanic Doomfire and Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai can finish your opponent. * Soul of Fire is helpful for quickly burning an opponent's Life Points. * Backfire is also helpful for burning an opponent's Life Points, if he/she uses his/her monsters to destroy yours. * Pot of Avarice, Volcanic Recharge and Royal Firestorm Guards help you recover Volcanic monsters in the Graveyard for using Blaze Accelerator and Tri-Blaze Accelerator effect. * If you can have Volcanic Doomfire on field you can activate Ojama Trio and Battle Mania on your opponents turn (make sure you activate Battle Mania last). The Ojama Tokens will be forced to attack Doomfire due to his effect and because they are tokens, and are not sent to the Graveyard when destroyed by battle, Doomfire’s effect will not activate, thus resulting in 9900 (900 from the 3 Ojama Tokens, 9000 from the three Ojama Token attacking Volcanic Doomfire) damage to your opponents Life Points. * The card Coffin Seller combos well with the monster destroying effects of Blaze Accelerator and Tri-Blaze Accelerator, and even monster attacks. Each time your opponent's monsters are destroyed, you deal 300 points of damage to their Life Points, speeding up the rate at which this type of deck burns your opponent (Using Dark Room of Nightmare might work much better then this combo). * While Volcanic Doomfire is on the field, equip Ring of Magnetism or Raregold Armor to another monster you control to make a Lock. * Ancient Fairy Dragon can Special Summon Volcanic monster from your hand uses its effect to deal burn damage and without entering the Battle Phase. Since some Volcanic monsters cannot attack when the effect is used. *If you have already use Blaze Accelerator with Volcanic Scattershot you can set Volcanic Recharge and during your opponents turn you can activate it then recover 2 Volcanic Scattershot (no more) and other monster and then you can use Monster Reincarnation to bring the last scattershot to your hand and you can activate its effect with Blaze Accelerator because you have already the other 2 in your deck. This can be a quick form to destroy your opponents` monsters without draw Category:Archetype